Our overall goal is to understand how mechanisms impacting the epigenetic regulation of gene expression contribute to cancer development and progression. As an initial effort, we have focused on the development of small molecules tools able to profile and perturb the activity of lysine acetyltransferases (KATs). These enzymes catalyze lysine acetylation, a widespread protein posttranslational modification involved in the regulation of gene expression, DNA repair, protein stability, and metabolism. To better understand the role of protein acetylation in cancer, we have taken a multi-pronged approach. 1. Characterization of novel KATs. First, we have developed a chemoproteomic method capable of globally profiling cellular KAT activities. Our initial studies lead to the identification of NAT10, an orphan acetyltransferase that is prevalent in cancer cell lines. Currently we are working with collaborators to characterize the role NAT10 in gene expression, and its function in cancer cell growth and proliferation. 2. Characterization of KAT inhibitors. Targeting the cellular acetylation machinery for anticancer treatment is an emerging therapeutic paradigm; however, KATs represent a relatively unexplored target relative to HDAC and bromodomains. We have developed a suite of biochemical, chemoproteomic, and cell-based assays to analyze the activity of KAT inhibitors. Currently we are working together with collaborators to apply these assays to identify and characterize novel KAT inhibitors. Pilot studies have identified KAT inhibiting chemotypes. As part of this work, we have also applied this platform to characterize pan-assay interference chemotypes, which manifest as hits in screens but are unlikely to act as highly specific KAT inhibitors in cells, and understand the ability of known drugs such as salicylate and other NSAIDs to modulate KAT activity. 3. Metabolic regulation of epigenetics. We have applied our chemoproteomic KAT probes to define short chain fatty acyl-CoAs (SCFA-CoAs) and long chain fatty acyl-CoAs (LCFA-CoAs) as novel endogenous inhibitors of KAT activity. Our future studies are aimed at elucidating this interaction, applying this knowledge to the discovery of novel drug synergies, and developing chemoproteomic approaches capable of providing further insights into metabolic regulation of epigenetic signaling. 4. Diagnostic detection of oncometabolites. Finally, in a collaborative effort we have developed a fluorogenic metabolite detection reaction to facilitate the study of HLRCC, a hereditary kidney cancer predisposition syndrome in which metabolites drive epigenetic dysregulation. By focusing on the development of high-throughput technologies applicable to the study of these enzyme activities directly in living cells, our studies represent foundational steps towards the identification of novel mechanisms of epigenetic regulation, as well as the development of next-generation therapeutics and diagnostics for cancer treatment.